


The Last Supper

by Ottermidnight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Biblical References, Cannibalism, Corpses, Crucifixion, First Kiss, Fishing, Hannigram - Freeform, Last Kiss, M/M, Omens, Raven - Freeform, Supper, The kiss of betrayal, entrails, innards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes out for fishing on one fine day and catches something unexpected from the bottom of a beautiful lake.<br/>Hannibal volunteers to cook dinner for both of them from Will's catches.<br/>This is the beginning of their last supper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Hannibal Doujinshi with my best friend called "The Last Supper"  
> This is the covers > https://twitter.com/TooFarsTwitt/status/473521234458595328/photo/1  
> I'm the author of the story and my best friend is the artist. She did a wonderful job.  
> We sold The Last Supper on June 15, 2014 at Movie Carnival 2 (It's a movie event in Thailand)  
> Our doujin is in Thai but this is the original fanfiction which is also included as well.
> 
> So basically, I just want to share this story with you guys after the movie event.  
> Kudo and comment are appreciated.  
> Enjoys!
> 
> P.S. English is my third language so please forgive me for any mistake.

The sky turns mild yellow and orange, when the dawn starts to peep through the horizon. Birds begin to sing in joyful melody. Meantime, Will is watching the morning news randomly on a television with his dogs on the same couch. The weather forecast says today would be the great day for outdoor activities. The man takes a look through one of the windows. He sees small groups of clouds hung up in the sky like soft chucks of cotton. It would be a good day for fishing Will thinks to himself.

Fishing has always been his favourite activity in free time; despite, from picking stray canines up from the road and providing a place calls home for them to stay with him. The most exciting thing of fishing is you will never know what is hooked up at the end of the line until you can pull the creature up from water surface.

Will drives from his house to the lake within an hour. Recently, this lake has become his favourite fishing spot. It is a tranquil place, only few people were aware of its existence. He met another fishermen only once on his way out to home. There are assorted fish in various sizes, embedded in the lake. The man usually catches rainbow trout and brown trout.

He parks his car at parking lot and walks to the lake. The water is as clear as a mirror. It reflects the blazing sky and dancing foliage with their branches from the surrounding trees. He puts on black rubber boots to prevent splashes and mud. From where Will is standing, there seems to be another world co-existed under the crystal clear surface; perhaps, a parallel world. He takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of him. A peaceful moment is something rare; he cannot find it in his life after he has started working with the FBI. 

In Each day, he has to feel his insanity dissolving bit by bit. The darkness is coming for him. He wonders what will be left of him in the end of his show. Some days, he woke up and forgot the time, date or even worse, he forgot who he was. These are not pleasant experiences to deal with, especially when it gets worse every time it happens. Will feels more and more foreign in his own skin. No one could help him or understand his situation. Will discovers that the nature is his best remedy to clear his thoughts.

He settles all of his fishing tools on the lake bank, few meters away from the water. He chooses the bait thoroughly from a grey container. The man picks the bait with double green feathers and triple hooks at the end of it. Three unfortunate earthworms are picked from the bucket and Will hooks one each at the tip of each hook. Every worm slithers and dances in agony as a sharp hook pierces through its pinky soft flesh. It would not be dead immediately but surely not long. 

Will swings his fishing rod back and forth for several times. Finally, he lets the bait vanished in the lake. Now, all he has to do is waiting. Time seems to run slower than what it actually is, whenever you are waiting for something to happen. No wind to shake tree leaves as the air grows thicker with humidity. 

The man looks up in the sky, clouds are gathering above the lake. They are devouring the sun little by little. The chiming song from a bird orchestra in the wood nearby grows quitter and finally dies out in complete silence. Another half of the sun is still illuminating through the wall of clouds. At least, he has half of luck on his side. Will wonders when it is going to rain. In twenty minutes, in an hour or longer? Who knows.

He waits and waits throughout a forlorn ambiance. The water is glass; colourless and motionless. As the time runs by Will still keeps his focus on the reel in his hands. Fishing is an activity which requires a lot of patience. Good things always come to those who wait, though.

From distance, there is a jet black raven with slick feathers glides across the lake and lands at a lanky twig of a dead tree, which is not far away from where Will is standing. Its gluttonous eyes look like it would consume everything in one glance. Two deep haunted rings circle around both eye sockets. Will does not turn to see the black bird but he knows it is there, staring at him intensely. It is only a raven.It is what he says to himself. Many people believe that seeing a crow is a bad sign. Will is not one of those people. He is not a person who believes in superstitious power and omens since when he was a child.

Will watches his own reflection in the water, without any particular reason, the man starts thinking about the time when he was teaching Abigail Hobbs how to fishing. Her father taught her to hunt and Will taught her to fish. Abigail was a fast leaner; she could pick up Will’s fishing techniques from the first time he taught her. He remembers her smile and the gleam of amusement in her blue eyes when she first caught a fish. The memory paints a little smile on his face. 

Suddenly, the crow hollers out three times before the sun disappears behind grayish clouds. Will wakes up from his sweet memory. Something in the black hungry bird voice sends a chill down all the way through his spine. He looks down at cool water looming around his knees. The man finds himself standing in the lake. Will does not know when and why he walked into the lake, he must have done it in unconscious state. Before he could figure out when or how he stepped in the water, something hooks on his bait.

His hands grip tight on the reel as the strength from another end bends the fishing rod down into a shape of a hook. The fishing line oscillates like a struggling snake in a snare when it knows this is properly be the end of its life. It is a scuffle. Water splashes and gets murky as the fight goes on. Will feels his muscles intense up from playing tug of war with something which is hooked with the bait.

Finally, Will manages to bring the thing up to water surface, a few meters away from the lake’s bank. Will is astonished with his catch. His jaw drops down and slightly opens as both of his eyes widen out. What lay upon him area bundle of human corpses and entrails. He is prettified. His brain goes white out and cannot respond. Will may have to standstill longer, if there is no a familiar voice emerges from the shade of a tree on the lake bank. The smooth voice makes him turn to meet a speaker.

“What a nice catch, Will.” Hannibal says with an amusement in his tune, while Will is still be in a shock and he does not reply anything back.

“These fish look delicious. I could make lots of wonderful dishes out of them.”

“What are you talking about? These are human corpses.” Will is shivering but finally manages to say something.

Hannibal narrows his as he walks closer towards Will. The psychiatrist gently touches Will’s right shoulder in a friendly gesture.

“When was the last time you have enough sleep, Will? You must be very tired and delusional.”

“I don’t know…” Will answers. 

He looks puzzled. Lately, Will does not have much sleep at all. He has an insomnia. He does not want to close his eyes and sees a stag or a stag-man anymore. In his dreams, he usually sees a man with two stag horns on his head and the skin as dark as the night sky without any star. This stag-man has a face akin to his own psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter with a pair of ravenous eyes gazes on Will in his dreams and says nothing to him, just staring.

“Let me help you.” Hannibal offers the help to Will. They pull the fishing rod up together to get his catch on the lake bank. The doctor parts each piece and compartmentalizes fleshes from internal organs. The freshest of ingredients is what Hannibal considers the most. The doctor begins to select those cadavers and innards into an icebox, piece by piece with white rubber gloves to prevent some unpleasant odour. Will assists him and puts things in the icebox with bare hands.

Hannibal drives to his own house with Will on the passenger side in a shiny charcoal Bentley. The psychiatrist suggests Will to take some rest. At first, Will protests. He does not want to leave his car at the lake but after he fails in rational debate with his psychiatrist, he gives up and gets sullen in the car.

The ride is smooth and quiet. They have not said anything to each other. The only noise during the ride is the engine roaring from ignition. Will looks at Hannibal several times but most of the time he keeps his eyes fixed on the countryside outside. Hannibal merely concentrates on driving and the road. 

The car stops in front of a beauteous house which is more like a mansion and far too spacious for a single man to live in. Indeed, being a psychiatrist provides enough wealth with some more extra time to look after a place like this one. Will steps into the house and hands his jacket to Hannibal who carefully puts it on the clothes hanger. The doctor hangs Will’s jacket, neatly in the way its owner would never bothered to do. Meanwhile, Will looks around the interior design of the house. There are many antique furniture and expensive ornaments. Astronomical paintings with golden frames on the walls. Marble and bronze sculptures standing elegantly to project their remarkable beauty.

Will follows Hannibal into a contemporary design kitchen. Everything sets up delicately in order. Scent of fresh mint cleaning solution is mild in the air. Hannibal kneels down to open one cupboard below and takes a copper basin out. The basin is a bit old with some marks. He puts it down on the counter and starts to prepare lukewarm water with one tea spoon of black tea leaf and three lemon slices in a beautiful china jar.

"I've prepared warm tea and lemon slices for you to wash your hands so you can get rid of the fishy smell before dinner."

Will stretches both hands above the copper basin then Hannibal begins to pour the tepid lemon tea combination on Will's hands. The temperature and aroma are so nice against his skin. He feels more relaxing and calm while rubbing his hands together. His psychiatrist looks at him and smirks as he continues to pour the solution until the jar is emptied. Later on, Hannibal passes a hand towel to Will.

"Thank you." Will accepts the hand towel and uses it.

"Do you want anything refreshment?" His psychiatrist tries to offer him a drink.

"No. Thank you. I'm okay."

"You can use my library to kill time, if you want. Make yourself at home."

"I'll go to the library then." 

"Now, I think it's time for me to cook the dinner for us.” Hannibal nods as an approval before Will walks away from the kitchen. 

Hannibal begins to prepare dinner. He puts the icebox on the marble counter and opens it. Each piece has been thoroughly observed and compartmentalized. There are three stainless steel bowls on the counter.

The first bowl is for human internal organs, there are two hearts, three lungs, a pair of kidneys, two livers in it. Another bowl is full of meat fillets. For the last bowl, it contains the most important ingredient which is a human head in it. The hair from the head is long and messy but that is a big concern as long as the meat is good. He can garnish and make it looks flawless. This head will be tonight's special main course. Hannibal washes everything with his sophisticated hands, until he is sure they are all clean. He has eradicated all unpleasant smell and unwanted liquid from every piece. All entrails and meat that are not going to be cooked tonight has been sealed and put away in the pantry. 

He is excited to cook with fresh ingredients. The head for tonight’s special dish comes from a slim refined breed. She had a sharp tongue inside her clever mouth when she was alive. Her eyes were big and blue but she could not see the truth until it was too late. It was quick and painless death for her. Hannibal is certain that the meat will taste marvelous and acidic-free.

Meanwhile, Will is wandering in Hannibal's library. He is impressed by the amount of books in at least four languages. English, French, German and others that Will cannot identify them. Thus, he assumes they should be languages from Centre and Eastern Europe like Lithuanian, Polish, Slavic and etcetera. Despite, the book collection, another thing which captures Will's attention is the portrait of a beauteous Japanese figurine.

The figurine is in the long midnight blue fancy kimono, the Japanese traditional attire that looks even pricier on her glowing flawless white skin. Her skin is like immaculate snow on the apex of a Fuji Mountain in Japan. She has a mysterious glance back at her viewer. There is no sign of any happiness on her scrutinizing expression. Will stares at the painting for a long moment as if he has been hypnotized by the exquisite lady. The painting is painted with sophisticated Japanese techniques and eight strokes of eternity. Even people who did not have any knowledge in art could still appreciate the talent of this artist. There is no doubt Hannibal is the one who painted this portrait. But who is this Japanese lady? Will is curious.

He slowly closes his eyes. A pendulum oscillates three times like when he is at a crime scene. Will opens his eyes again in amidst of darkness. He finds himself alone in the chilling air. The man realizes he is standing on the wooden surface on the first creak when he begins to walk. His footsteps also echo so he assumes that he is in some kind of spacious room, more like a hall or theatre with no light. 

Suddenly, there is a soft tune emerges from the dark. The song not familiar to his ears but he still recognizes the musical instruments. There are three different instruments, playing together as a band. A Koto and Shamisen are string instruments but there is the other one, Shakuhachi, which is a woodwind instrument. It has similar tone to a western flute but its tone is hoarser and haunted like howling gust wind from the east.

The man follows the song to see where it comes from. Will does not have much knowledge about traditional Japanese music. Though, he knows the rhythm of the song changes due to his movement as if his motion provokes the song to become aggressive when he starts to run. Will slows down to walk.

Finally, the song leads him to silhouette of a figurine that stands still and bends her head down. She is standing under a dim light. Her long inky hair conceals all of her face. She wears the same long vivid kimono as the lady in the painting in Hannibal’s library that Will saw a moment ago. The embroideries on the midnight blue kimono are golden Chrysanthemums and green leaves in various sizes.

Will stretches his hand out to touch her pitch black gleaming hair like black spinel, but before he can reach her; she raises her head up and looks into Will’s eyes. She has hypnotizing eyes and Will does not know how to take an eye out of her. Upper half of her face is revealed but the rest is still covered with samurai mask. She murmurs something but Will cannot not understand her. The lady leans closer to him. He feels her breath on his cheek when she is going to whisper something. 

Hannibal knocks the library's room door twice but there is no answer from Will so he opens the door to have a look. He finds the other man staring and reaching to the painting. The portrait draws him in.

The psychiatrist closer the space between himself and Will. He gently pats Will’s right shoulder with concerning. Will shudders intensely after he slipped out of his thought but after he realizes he is with Hannibal, he calms down and sighs to stop his body from shaking.

"Will, are you alright? You seem to be lost your thought again." Hannibal inquires with anxiety in his tone.

"I was lost in my thought again." Will tries to sound as normal as possible. He rubs his eyes with both hands to clear the sight.

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready." The psychiatrist observes Will’s motion as his patient turns back to look at the portrait once again. Hannibal sees curiosity in the other man’s eyes when he keeps looking at the painting of an exquisite lady.

"She's my aunt. Countess Lecter. Her name was Murasaki Shikibu, she's the daughter of Japanese ambassador in France."

"My aunt is a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I learnt a lot from her when I stayed with her in Paris after my parents and uncle died. She was my only family."

"Dinner will get cold so we better go." Hannibal abruptly changes the subject. He does not want to discuss much about Lady Murasaki nor his childhood with anyone, even to Will. He recommends Will that they should be having dinner by now before the food gets cold, the taste and quality will be diminished. Hot food should be served and eaten while they are hot.

They walk back to the dining room. The long table has been fully set up and embellished with fair china, assorted flowers. A Japanese clay vase is located at the centre of the table. There is one chair each at the end and the head of the long table. On the left side of the table there are six chairs arranged so as on the right side. Will is a little puzzled, he does not know why Hannibal needs to organise twelve empty chairs. Will there be some other people attend this dinner with them? He wants to know where Hannibal would like him to sit.

"Have a seat, Will." Hannibal gestures Will to sit down opposite side the host chair at the end of the long table as his guest of honor.

Will obeys and sits down. He feels awkward that Hannibal is going to sit quite far from him than he used to, perhaps too far than necessary but as a guest Will knows it is rude to ask why. 

A brunette looks around while Hannibal goes back into the kitchen. Will is astonished and disbelieved in what he sees. Six corpses seating at each side of the table, facing in different directions and some are sitting in peculiar postures. Blood is dripping from their wounds.

The worst thing is those cadavers are people whom he considered as colleagues and friends. The only one thing every corpse has in common is that they all had faced dubious ending and some had been butchered afterwards. At least one of their entrails disappeared. The Chesapeake Ripper had taken and claimed them as his trophies. Shiver runs down his spine as sweat breaks from his skin. He must has being seen the hallucination again because a few seconds before those chairs were vacant and now there are twelve dead people seating with him.

"Is everything alright?" Will hears Hannibal’s voice from the direction where the kitchen is located but he cannot move his lips to speak as if they were too heavy to move. 

"I see a hallucination again." He puts a lot of effort to squeeze those words out. His vision is getting blur and hazy. Something does not feel right in his gut. Every breath is shallow and his heart is rocking in his chest like mad waves hit a strand. Will shuts both eyes down and puts a hand on the forehead to calm himself down.

"Tell me, Will. What do you see?" Hannibal asks while he is preparing a drink for Will.

"I...I see corpses of people I had known, even Abigail...she's here." Will points at Abigail. Will seems to be confused. His breath is still unstable because of shivering.

"Drink this, it will make you feels better." Hannibal hands him a glass of clear liquid but it is not pure water. Will swallows the whole glass. The liquid is bitter. The tannin lingering after the man gulps it down.

“Thanks..." Will feels his head lighter than what it was a moment ago. Hannibal touches his patient forehead to check Will’s body temperature. It is normal. Will turns to look at the cadavers on both side of the dining table. They are still there but at least Will feels much better. 

The psychiatrist goes back into the kitchen and walks back to the dining table with a large silver tray in his hands. The tray is covered with lid vector so Will could not see what is on the tray. Hannibal places them in front of Will.

"Now, we will start with tonight's special dish." Hannibal says with a satisfied smile across his face.

“Rôti de porc.”

“A roasted pork with spring herb. This menu is for celebrating the arrival of spring. The French roasts it to welcome the coming of spring and new lives.” Will watches Hannibal's long fingers grasping around the handle, he has some very uncomfortable feeling towards what is under that shiny silver lid. Will holds his breath unconsciously.

“The pig comes from a very good breed, she even had certificates to guarantee her quality.” As the lid parts from the tray, it reveals a woman’s head. The light from the ceiling illuminates her golden earrings. The glitter pierces into Will's eyes like an arrow. The head is perfectly roasted and formed golden crisp on the edge of her skin. There is a big red apple in her mouth like what you can see in a traditional roasted pig head. She has a long black hair that dried out in the cooking process. Her skin is covered with some kind of brown sauce which contains red wine as the base and mixed of aromatic spices.

The fragrance of cardamom and nutmeg hits his nostril then creates a limp in his throat. It is harder for Will to inhale tasty scent when remorse is choking him up. Literally, the smell of warm roasted meat is pleasant and his mouth starts to watering but the image of the lady head in front of him makes he want to throw up. Will is struggling in between delight and disgrace. 

"A...Al..na?" Will manages to murmur out her name as quiet as a whisper.

“Why did you have to kill her?!” Will shouts at Hannibal with wrath.

“What are you talking about? This is the game you caught today. I only cooked it for you. You’re the one who fished her out from the lake.” Hannibal retorts with his facial expression is blank.

Will tries to get out of his seat but he cannot move. Now, he is so weakened and drained.

“What have you done to me?!” 

“I merely want to calm you down so we can have a proper dinner and conversation together before the food gets cold.” Hannibal simply replies. 

“She has nothing to do with thing! Don’t you ever loved her?” The range erupts in Will’s voice. Alana was not supposed to be dead. She was the person Will tried and failed to protect. He gave her a gun and thought it would protect her but he was wrong, very wrong. Guilty consumes his mind and makes him feel numb. 

“The tragedy is not to die but to be wasted, Will.”

“You've killed people. You should understand.” Will says.

“There is a sense of domination when you are taking a life away. Many people tend to believe God is the only one who has power to decide between life and death.” The psychiatrist expresses his opinion.

“I killed people to save lives but you, the Chesapeake Ripper kills for leisure and to serve your grotesque appétit.” Will snaps out.

“But you enjoy taking lives away as much as I do so I presume we are no difference.” Hannibal narrowed his eyes. There is a morbid smile on his face.

“Do you know the cheek is the best part of most creatures? The cheek meat has a very unique flavour and texture. It’s the part that chewy but tender.” Hannibal remembers the first time when he cooked fish. It was a fish took from Paul the butcher as a trophy after he killed the man. A Chef taught how to cook and serve fish properly. The host must serves one cheek to the guest of honor before he could serve himself. 

“No matter what you say, I won’t eat her.” Will insists.

“I gave you a rare gift but you didn't want it.”

“I’m discontented with you. I thought we could have been friends. We’re compatible.” Hannibal expresses his disappointment.

“You're not my friend. The light from friendship won't reach us for a million years. That's how far from friendship we are.” There is no way he could become friend with the Chesapeake Ripper who killed the woman he loved. Will already picks his side, he chooses to be on the same side with justice. 

“Will. You have a gift, the ability to see how killers kill and understand their minds so I thought we could have been friends.” 

“I’m not sure that it’s a gift or a curse.” The younger man says.

The psychiatrist gives his patient a deadly stare. He was isolated from any relationship for years. Not that he feels lonely but he only wants someone to comprehend and appreciate his accomplishments. Hannibal thought Will was the person.

“I put tremendous effort to impress you then you turned me down.” Hannibal utters. For the first time, Will thinks he actually sees a mournful image of the most notorious serial killer in the American’s history. Is the Chesapeake Ripper really weeping in front of him? May be, it is another illusion. 

“I trusted you and you had betrayed me. I was your scapegoat and almost received a dead penalty.” Will’s voices is trembling as same as his body. The brunette furiously yells at his psychiatrist. Hannibal closes his eyes as he tries to fight back the feelings. It does not matter who you are, it is always hurt when someone you had trusted betrayed you. 

“But you didn't because I saved you.” He endeavours to conceal his pain as he speaks. 

“That doesn't mean we’re even or I’d owe you anything. You are the one who put me in that circumstance.” Will clears his throat and continues. A man who tried to kill him changed his mind in a minute. He wanted him to live instead, so he saved you and decided that Will owed him a life. How ironic is that.  
They are not friends, they never were.

“The last thing I wanted from you was sincere appreciation but couldn't give it to me. I already gave you the second chance. There is no third chance for you, Will.” Hannibal fights back the water in his eyes but finally his tears begin to fall. 

There is no way Hannibal will let Will walks away. There is no way Hannibal will let Will lives. Will knows it from his gut that this is it.

Hannibal grabs a fork and another knife from the setting on the table and stomps to Will. He yanks Will up from his chair. The doctor drags him across an expensive wool carpet. Hannibal finally pulls the other man up and pins him on the wall. Will is on drug. He cannot oppose Hannibal’s strength. All he can do is accept his fate.

“It wouldn't have to end up this way, Will. If only you had chosen to be on the same side with me.” After Hannibal finishes his sentence, a fork pierces into his right hand. The raw pain is overwhelming and it burns his senses. He tries to fight back but it is a vain attempt.

As the blood runs down Will mewls in agony that is when a knife impales into his left hand. Fork and knife hold Will against the wall in the posture of crucified Christ. It is obvious. Crucifying Will is another message to God he never believed in. Hannibal is mocking the mighty Lord and his son. God is only a desperate ideal when people are craving for something very much but cannot have it. For Hannibal, God does not even exist.

“Hush, hush, Will. Everything will be alright, I promise. You just have to bear the pain a little longer. ” He runs his hands through brown curly hair to soothe the pang for Will as he whispers thoroughly into one of his eyes.

“This is not the end. This is merely transcendence, my dear Will.” Will almost passes out from pain and blood lost. His vision starts growing darker and darker. He could still hear Hannibal words but he has no effort to retort. Will has no energy left to cry or scream. Tears wet his cheeks. The doctor uses his fingers to wipe Will’s tears away. 

“My king with no crown.” Hannibal kisses Will’s forehead softly. It is their first and may be their last kiss they have ever shared. The kiss of betrayal.


End file.
